A night in the club
by MrsRiddleMalfoy
Summary: Harry was drunk in a club. He meet Draco who happens to be sober. Would Draco take advantage of the situation?


**Just me listening to some music and writing :D **

The music was loud in the gay club in muggle London. The dark-haired made it to the dance floor not caring that he didn't like dancing in front of people or maybe it was alcohol that made him forget that fact.

He closed his eyes and started following the rhythm of the song moving his hips slowly his hands moving up to rest in his hair.

At the same time a blond boy walked in and noticed the wizard, he moved toward him like a lion seeing a prey.

Harry with his eyes half open now gasped as he stared at the boy standing in front of him without stopping his moves. He looked different without the robes he used to wear at school and with tight jeans and T-shirt instead.

Harry wasn't sure if this boy was the same blond he knew but he was certain that he wanted him so badly that night.

He dropped his hands and pushed his body against the boy's smirking, his fingers travelled the other's body feeling his muscles.

As Harry's arms were around his neck, the blond couldn't resist anymore, he encircled his around Harry's waist and started moving his hips with his.

Harry lifted his head slowly biting his lip and stared with drunken eyes into sexy grey ones.

"I didn't see you since forever Malfoy.."

Draco smirked "Nice to see you too Potter, I didn't know guys were your type and that you go hunting at night too."

Harry sighed "Hermione found out that I was gay and she was always sending me to blind dates with different wizards, I never found my match.. I had enough and I told her I'll find one by myself, I came here and I had a drink.." Harry tripped over his own feet.

"A drink huh?" Said Draco Holding Harry not letting him fall.

"Or ten.." Smiled Harry weakly "Then I was like screw this shit I'm gonna have some good time on my own."

Draco rose his eyebrow "So it's your first time alone without Granger to watch your back and you got yourself completely drunk, started dancing as a way to invite people in, someone could take advantages of you."

"I don't care anymore.." Whispered Harry as he buried his head in Draco's neck. "You're here now.." Draco swallowed visibly feeling Harry's lips moving on his neck as he spoke.

They spent some time dancing together with Harry tripping every once in a while and Draco catching him every time then Harry cupped Draco's face and pressed his lips against the others.

Draco didn't waste any time and responded immediately, he opened Harry's mouth with his tongue and the battle for dominance began but it soon ended due to Harry's weakness.

At some point Draco's eyes snapped open and he pulled away, he stared at the boy panting, the other one was looking dizzy and Draco wasn't sure if that's the kiss's effect or it's just the alcohol in his system.

"Let me take you home you're drunk Potter." He said honestly worried about Harry, and it surprised him.

Harry shook his head and started kissing Draco again.

The kiss started slow then it became hungry, each boy lusting for the other.

Draco pulled Harry to the bathroom. He pushed him against a wall and pressed his body against his "What are you doing to me Potter?"

"It's Harry Draco, say it, Harry.. Ha.." Harry sucked Draco's neck and received a moan as a response. "..rry.." He let out a breath leaning his head back against the wall and stared at Draco with his mouth open.

"You're driving me crazy Harry.." Said Draco and Harry shivered hearing his name.

"Where the fuck have you been all my life.." Whispered Harry looking into Draco's eyes.

Draco bit his lips feeling like the green eyes are burning inside his soul, seeing his past, seeing his present, melting the ice inside his heart and building a future he'll be a huge part of.

He shook his blond hair "I'm here now, you said that earlier." He pushed his leg between the other's legs and started sucking his lips.

Harry kept moaning as Draco's hands slipped under his shirt.

Draco pulled away again trying hard not to let Harry's whimpers control his actions "You'll regret this in the morning Harry.." He said sadly.

Harry shook his head violently.

"Just tell me where do you live and I'll take there myself." Draco sighed.

"No way!" Harry sat on the floor looking up at Draco "Not after this, you can't just take me home and leave me there.."

Draco sat down too "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't care about you, I just don't want to take advantages of you. If we had some actions one day, and I really hope so, I want you to be as sober as I am." Smiled Draco gently offering his hand to Harry "Don't tell me where do you live it's okay, I figured up something."

Harry leaned forward and as soon as his hand made contact with Draco's the blond apparated them.

* * *

Harry sat down on a couch "So this is?"

Draco looked around "Home."

Harry took his time to stare at every visible part of the flat. It was clean, simple, matching furniture, nothing he expected from someone like the boy who used to be a Slytherin.

"You like at?" Said Draco breaking Harry from his thoughts.

"Very much." Replied Harry simply.

"I hope it won't be your last visit." Said Draco "Come on, time for bed you drunk child." He picked up Harry like a groom picking up his bride and walked slowly to the bedroom not wanting Harry to feel dizzier.

He placed him gently on the bed. Harry felt like if he was some glass that was going to break. It was weird to be treated that way by Draco, a boy he spent half of his life hating.

As the blond was about to pull away Harry didn't let him go "You're planning to leave me alone Mr?"

"Well, I want you to be comfortable, you're my guest after all." He smiled and kissed Harry's forehead.

"No, we'll share the bed." Harry blushed. "It's huge and there will be enough space for both of us."

Draco nodded taking off his clothes and staying only in his boxers. He helped Harry do the same, he was glad to finally get rid of the tight clothes.

Harry laid his head on Draco's chest both boys whispering goodnight.

* * *

Draco opened his eyes to find green ones staring at him.

"Good morning Draco. I just want to tell you that I remember what happened last night. Thanks, anyone would've fucked me senseless last night but you just took care of me."

Draco sat up looking away as an attempt to his sad expressions. "Morning and you're welcome. I wouldn't do anything I know you'll regret in the morning." He felt an arm on his shoulder and turned around to find the boy smiling warmly.

"I don't regret anything Draco. And I am asking you on a date so we can 'have some actions' while I am as sober as you."

"Really?" Said Draco not daring to believe.

Harry didn't say anything he just pushed Draco on the mattress and started kissing him roughly.

**Sorry for any mistake.**

**Review :)**


End file.
